Strange Days
by Random and Yet Not
Summary: Kate wishes Humphrey could see what it's like for her to be the main Alpha of the pack. When speaking her problem to a strange wolf, he offers to make him see. Only Kate gets more than she bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

It was another day in Jasper Park, the sun was nearly fully up in the sky, the wolves were waking up one by one but Kate was up earlier before anyone else. Being a hunter meant she had to get herself up in the early morning to supply breakfast for the pack. It was tough some days having to be the leader for the pack; the Alpha. Though Humphrey was one it was different for him. He didn't have to force himself up to catch meals. Instead he got to snooze away in the warm and comfortable den.

Kate knew it was her duty to the pack but she sometimes felt like she was being taken for granted. Humphrey didn't want to do any Alpha training so he ended up sticking what he does best; being am Alpha/Omega. Omega came first. Sometimes Kate got a little annoyed that Humphrey fooled around while she did her duties. ... Just taking time for herself while Humphrey went to catch dinner would be a nice change for a while. Some days Humphrey wouldn't wake up until noon so that bugged Kate when he did.

As her usual routine, Kate got up from her spot in the den, stretched out her muscles, still feeling greatly tired, she left Humphrey to keep on sleeping. She didn't bother to say good morning or let him know that she was going to start hunting. He wouldn't have heard her anyway.

Meeting Hutch outside of the den, they greeted each other with a good morning and headed out to go gather their other hunting partner.

"You're not looking so good," Hutch said, looking at her closely. "Did you get enough sleep last night?"

"Yeah, just had a lot on my mind last night. A little stressed out," replied Kate truthfully.

"Over what?" asked Hutch.

"... Never mind. I'll be fine," said Kate.

Candu later met up with them and soon were now creeping through the tall grass. Steadily creeping along, waiting to attack for their morning food.

* * *

With a hefty deer carcass brought for the pack, Kate saw Humphrey was finally awake and coming up to her.

"Have a good hunt?" he asked.

"Well, what do you think?" said Kate smugly.

"I say you did alright," responded Humphrey, looking hungrily at the carcass. "I can't express enough on how much I love to get to eat first now."

Humphrey started to dig into the carcass as Kate watched him a little before deciding to ignore that little statement he said and joined in on eating.

As the day went on, Kate went to take a little lie. Curling herself up on the floor of her den, she closed her eyes hoping that this nap would help her out for the rest of the day. Not ten minutes into her nap, she felt her side being prodded by someone.

"Kate?"

"Not now, Humphrey," murmured Kate.

"Why are you sleeping?" he asked. "You've been sleeping a lot lately."

"Because I'm tired," said Kate, her eyes remained closed and getting a little annoyed. "Now let me sleep."

"Why are you tired?" asked Humphrey.

Kate snapped opened her eyes and stood up so fast, it startled Humphrey a little.

"Because I had to get up early and catch the food you just ate!" snapped Kate. "You do nothing to help with that kind of stuff; not one Alpha job. You could at least let me catch up some sleep!"

"What do you mean?" inquired Humphrey. "Since when do you care if I do Alpha duties?"

"Never mind." Kate moved past Humphrey to leave the den. She turned back to him before leaving. "I just wish... sometimes you could see what it's like to be me. Than you would understand. You may be an Alpha but you're still an Omega."

* * *

Walking in a huff, Kate didn't focus on where she was going or who she was passing...

"Aren't we angry today?" said a guy's voice suddenly.

Kate jumped in shock and turned to the side, seeing a black wolf laying over a fallen tree trunk. The wolf was in his adult years, rather thing and had one green eye and blue eye. The sight of him made Kate feel uneasy.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my territory?"

"That's not really relevant," said the black wolf. "I could say any name and you may believe it to be my name. Secondly, I am just passing through."

"Then get passing," Kate remarked, moving on. "And don't let me catch you anywhere near my home."

"You either have got no friends or got some pretty bad friends," said the black wolf, hopping off the log and following Kate.

Kate took a deep breath and replied impatiently, "And why do you care?"

"I like to hear problems of others. Most likely I can help," he answered. "It's what I do."

"Shouldn't you be running off before I make you?" responded Kate.

"Tell me your secret and I'll tell you mine," offered the black wolf innocently.

Kate paused and looked back at the black wolf. "What secret do you have?"

"You first," told the black wolf.

Taking a minute to decide on whether or not she should or could tell a stranger her problem. Then with a little shrug, she explained the problems she was having with Humphrey (not mentioning his name to be safe) and doing a lot of duties that was wearing her out. "It's basically my whole life is going down while my mate gets to fool around all the time," she finished.

"I see your problem," nodded the black wolf. "I heard it many times."

"Now your secret," Kate told him.

"I can do magic," said the black wolf right away, with a straight face. "And I don't mean making things disappear and reappear under a rock; actual magic."

_Great_, Kate thought to herself. _I just confessed my problems to a complete lunatic. _

"Right..." Kate said slowly. "I should be going home."

Turning to leave, the black wolf spoke up. "I can make your mate see what it's like to be you. Have him taught a lesson with a simple trick. What do you say?"

"If you so much as come ten feet of my home-" Kate began as she turned back.

"I don't need to," interrupted the black wolf. "I just need your consent and I can make him see what life is for you."

"Sure," said Kate, rolling her eyes. "I'll take that offer any day."

"So. Yes?" asked the black wolf.

"Yeah. Why not?"

"Great talking to you," said the black wolf, giving Kate a light pat on her shoulder.

Growling a little at the black wolf for touching her, he quickly turned around began walking off. Meanwhile Kate watched him go off, she looked away, shaking her head and made a mental note to never talk to strangers again. Little did she know though, her day tomorrow was going to turn out much more mental.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't get lost in the describing method.

* * *

Sleeping close together in their den, Kate felt the sun begin to shine on her face. She turned over on her side to avoid the bright light and felt her nose touching Humphrey's. Relieved that she didn't have to hunt today for it was Garth's turn. Kate silently mumbled a good morning.

Confused on how her voice sounded deeper this morning, she opened her eyes to find a tan-golden colored wolf was sleeping right in front of her. Kate instantly recognized it was her own face and body. Scared she raised a paw to her face and it to be gray colored. _I must be having a crazy dream__,_ Kate thought and looked at her side and tail all being the same color."Am I... Humphrey?"

"What?" Kate's voice spoke, lifting her head up and stared. "This is- ! My voice! What's wrong with my voice!"

" Oh no!" Kate spoke disbelievingly, shaking her head. Understanding now that she was speaking in Humphrey's voice. "There is no way that we just _switched _bodies overnight! I've got to be dreaming!"

"You've got to be dreaming?" asked Humphrey irritably, standing up. "I'm the one who's dreaming here! I got to wake up! No - _I'm going to wake up__!_"

He started immensely shaking her head and slapping herself across the muzzle, hoping to wake up. Meanwhile Kate watched her own body slap herself repeatedly, still not wanting to be believe that she was in Humphrey's body. _How did this happen? This all has to be a dream... Can't it?_

"It's not working!" Humphrey yelled in a panic, and began biting down on one of her paws. "Ow! That freaking hurt!"

"Stop it!" ordered Kate, trying to keep control even though inside she was freaking out. "That's still my body!"

"Kate, look at me!" whined Humphrey, frantically feeling all around herself. "I got golden fur, girly fur on my head and body! I got no..." Humphrey looked down at his lower regions. He crossed her paws over herself and whined louder, looking at Kate desperately.

"I know, Humprhey! I'm not exactly over the moon of this either!" Kate growled angrily. From speaking in Humphrey's voice, it was weird hearing herself and how she was speaking (she never heard Humphrey talk in a commanding voice. Nor did she think she would be the one speaking the tone for him in his body). "There has to be a reason for this."

"You must have done something!" accused Humphrey.

"What makes you think I done something? And stop covering myself!" snapped Kate, shoving her paws away. "You're overreacting."

"Well I sure as heck didn't do anything!" replied Humphrey. "And sorry for overreacting. _I just expected to wake up in my own body this morning!"_

Kate opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by Hutch's voice calling from outside and then appeared at the entrance of the den.

"You two OK?" asked Hutch concerned. "I thought I heard... uh, raised voices."

"Darn right you did," whispered Humphrey, turning around, unable to face Hutch. Acting as Hutch knew that Humphrey wasn't a guy anymore.

"What was that?"

"We're fine," Kate assured Hutch in a confident tone. "We'll be right out."

"I won't," Humphrey spoke lowly so that only Kate could hear.

"That's enough!" hushed Kate. "Thank you, Hutch but we're fine. You can go."

Giving them both an awkward look as he _saw _Humphrey watching him start to leave while Kate had her back turned, head hung low and muttering curse words. Kate waited until she was completely sure that Hutch was gone and turned her focus back to Humphrey.

"Come on," said Kate, nudging at Humphrey with his nose.

"I'm _not_ walking out of here like this!" protested Humphrey, moving over to the smallest corner of the den and curled herself up tightly. "No way! Not until this is put right! I'm staying right here!"

Kate was getting more and more impatient with him by the second. Like she said, this wasn't exactly a picnic for her and Humphrey wasn't making this any better. Also she was getting offended with Humphrey not wanting to go out in her body as if she was some old looking hag. Just about ready to have a nervous breakdown, Kate fought hard not to and did her best to relax before trying to coax Humphrey out of the den.

"If we don't go out everyone will be suspicious of why we didn't," Kate told her.

"Fine. You go out. I'll wait here," said Humphrey stonily.

"You're coming out," stated Kate, again finding it weird on how she sounded demanding in Humphrey's voice.

"No, I'm not!" Humphrey argued back. "You can't make me."

"We need to talk about this situation somewhere private," explained Kate.

"It's private enough in here," said Humphrey.

Kate was reaching her limit with Humphrey's impatience. Taking a moment to think on how she could convince her to come out, an idea suddenly came. He bent down low and spoke directly in her ear. "If you don't come out, I'll tell all of _your _friends that you're sick and need some company. You can have nice chats with all the girls. Talk about who you find attractive. Maybe they'll want to make you feel better by making you look pretty."

"Fine!" Humphrey folded, quickly getting up. "I'm sorry... It's just that this is all too strange!"

"I know Humphrey," sympathized Kate. "But it's time to start acting like a big girl and deal with this problem."

"That wasn't funny," Humphrey replied crossly.

* * *

In a little space a little but off of the territory, Kate and Humphrey were finally alone. What was supposed to be a simple walk out, Humphrey made a big deal out of it by whispering to Kate on how everyone was staring at her. To which Kate had to explain that it was all just in his mind but he wouldn't quit and kept complaining through the whole walk.

"So do you have _any_ idea on how this could have happened to us?" Humphrey began.

"Well I have thought about it and the only explanation I know there could be is this weird wolf, I met yesterday," said Kate. "I don't remember asking to be you though!"

"What did you ask this guy exactly?" asked Humphrey.

"I was a little off that day... He didn't seem like much of a threat and I told him stuff..." Kate trailed off, seeing how this may actually truly be her fault.

"And?" Humphrey urged.

"He asked if I would like to have you see what it would be like to be me," Kate answered slowly. "But-"

"You didn't!" said Humphrey shocked. "Come on, Kate!"

"It couldn't have been him," said Kate defensively. "Wolves can't do magic!"

"Well it's the only explanation there is, Kate!" said Humphrey. "And wolves don't suddenly switch bodies with their mates! We got to find this wolf! And I mean now! ...But first... I have to go. Can you show me how?"

"You have to be joking."

Humphrey shook her head shamefully.


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe you did this to us, Kate," huffed Humphrey.

"For the last time: I didn't do this!" snapped Kate. "There was nothing mentioned about switching bodies, I assure you! You think it was fun for me to show you how to go? It was embarrassing!"

"Well I want this fixed before this day is out," said Humphrey. "I feel all _feminine_."

"That's because you're a female," said Kate, rolling her eyes. "Wake up already."

"I wish I could," replied Humphrey.

Searching for the forest together, keeping their eyes peeled for any sign on the black wolf. It had been nearly an hour when they first started and with no luck, Humphrey was getting anxious which Kate thought that he was just freaked out. This was a disaster for her too but she wasn't trying to lose her head. She knew that wolf must have done this to them. Probably for his amusement, believed Kate. Surely he would fix it if they could just find him.

Going further out of the territory, Kate started to recognize sights she passed to meet the black wolf. Then his scent began to wafe in his nose...

"Nice to see you again, Kate," greeted the Black Wolf, leaning on a tree. Humphrey jumped while Kate growled. "How's your day going?"

Kate in Humphrey's body suddenly pounced on to the Black Wolf and snarled in his face. "You did this us!"

"You gave me your consent," said the Black Wolf plainly. "Like how a doctor gives you a prescription to drugs. You found me, I diagnosed you and you took the prescription. Only you have to take the meds with no choice."

"What are you saying?" growled Kate, leaning in. "Start talking sense!"

"I gave you what you wanted," explained the Black Wolf clearly. "Your boyfriend has to live his life out as you while you have to do what he does. In order for him to learn a lesson, you have to learn a lesson. A win win situation."

"Are you saying I'm stuck in Kate's body?" asked Humphrey scared.

"That's up to you," said the Black Wolf, facing Humphrey. "I could have made a time limit for you to learn the lesson so you could be trapped in each other's bodies but I'm the good guy here. You have to be the hunter of the pack while Kate," he faced Kate, "gets to have the full time fun. It's simple: you two just have to learn to know what it's like to be like each other."

"But I don't know how to hunt!" exclaimed Humphrey. "I've never so much as caught a rabbit!"

"Learn," replied the Black Wolf.

"But that could take a long time!" shouted Humphrey.

"Good," said the Black Wolf. "Then you'll have something to look forward to when you do learn. You'll get your body back once you do. I promise you."

Kate took his paws off the Black Wolf. "Can't you just reverse this? I don't want to be in Humphrey's body!"

"Sorry but something has to give. I could regress him to a pup so you could train him to be an Alpha..." the Black Wolf went deep into thought as he spoke. "Of course it's a long thing to make do. I would have to shift reality, regress your boyfriend and then freeze time while he grows back to his original age. Magic these days. It's never easy."

"Then do that!" accepted Kate, nodding his head.

"What!-?" exclaimed Humphrey, going up to Kate. "Kate, I don't want to go back to puppyhood!"

"Would you rather be in my body for who knows how long?" replied Kate.

"I don't know... I just want to go back to normal."

"How about I give you a time limit for this then? Just hear me out! It's not like how I explained it the first time," said the Black Wolf, seeing Kate and Humphrey's angry faces. "If you two can't work this out in two weeks time, I'll change you back and make your boyfriend a puppy. He'll still have his mind and memories to learn his lesson but this change made was for both of you really. Either way something has to give to have everything go back to normal for you two."

"We'll take the offer," said Kate right away.

"Kate!" exclaimed Humphrey shocked. "Can't we talk about this first?"

"It's already done," confirmed the Black Wolf. "I was given consent."

"But I didn't give you my consent," said Humphrey.

"Kate's your mate," pointed out the Black Wolf. "You two are practically one. She can make the decisions for both of you. While you can do the same. Better hurry up and catch some dinner for your pack before you go back to being a puppy. Good luck."

* * *

_I take requests to making any story that involves stuff out of the ordinary. Like this story for example. Just PM what you would like to read or review it. Whatever your imagination can think of._


End file.
